Life goes on
by Jisastories
Summary: This story is set in late in the summer during season 8. It was that time of year. The time that even a stranger could feel there is something missing. That the people at Heartland are missing someone. It was around the day that Marion had died in that terrible car accident eight years ago.


This story is set in late in the summer during season 8.

It was that time of year. The time that even a stranger could feel there is something missing. That the people at Heartland where missing someone. It was around the day that Marion had died in that terrible car accident eight years ago. Now a day's life had continued for them. They hardly talked about it. But each year around this time, the memories came back. Each of the family members coped with it in their own way and went to the grave between the other things of their daily life.

Miles away at the Fairfield stables it was always a busy time. The foals that where born in the late winter or early spring where going to be separated from the mares. This an important step in the lives of the foals. And since Lisa cared a lot about the wellbeing of her horses, this took a lot of time. Step by step they had to learn being on their own with the other foals and to eat on their own. Although her staff took care of this, it kept also busy. She liked to be also hands on with the horses and the foals. At least when she was around and not in France.

Back at Heartland, Jack sat on the porch, watching Amy working with a client's horse. It seemed to be a regular day. But this time Jack's thoughts where somewhere else way back in the past. He didn't hear a car was stopping by. Lisa came stepped out of it. Jack's eyes still fixed on Amy and the horse.

"Hi Jack!", Lisa said loudly to get his attention. Jack looked disturbed to where the sound came from. "Ow, hi Lise!" "You didn't hear me, did you? You looked like you where sunk away in thoughts." "Hmmm", was Jacks only answer. She walked over to him and took place next to him. "What is going on? Because I know there is something." Jack smiled at her. Smiling because Lisa always knew when something was bothering him, even though he hadn't say anything about it. "Tomorrow is the day…" He paused for a moment. "It is eight years ago that Marion died. But lets not talk about that. How are things at Fairfield?", he said hoping to start a new conversation. "Fine, but are you going to do something for it? Jack rarely talked about Marion to her and if he did it was about her work with horses." Lisa looked with him in concern. Jack sighed, "I am going to ride over to the cemetery."

"Maybe just maybe I can come with you?" Jack's surprised face made her worried and sad at the same time. She knew she her never been there or took any interest in his grief, at least that was what it must have seemed. She always felt it was something privately. The car accident happened before she knew Jack. Like it wasn't her business. But now Jack and she where married. It was up to her to comfort him with whatever was bothering him. "Aren't you to busy for that? Didn't you have a lot of meetings these days like you said on the phone yesterday?" "Yes, but if you like I can clear my schedule for tomorrow. Jack, listen to me! I know her loss is still not easy for you. I really admire you how you how you deal with it. I saw how you took care of Lou and Amy. How strong you were for them after the accident. Well, I wasn't there after it happened off course, but at the open house I saw a strong man and two strong young ladies. It was inspiring to me the reason why I asked you if Ben could stay with you. Anyway, I really want to there with you tomorrow, but only if you like." A bit flurried he nodded. I would like that very much. "Good!" She gave him a hug.

The next day they where riding up to where Marions grave was. A promised Lisa cleared her schedule to be with him today. She even canceled the important meeting she would have had. Even though Lisa and Jack where riding side by side, there was a silence between them. Their horses seemed to have no idea what this ride was all about, as they seemed to be very happy. Lisa's horse wanted to go faster, but Jack's horse paint didn't. He was not so young anymore. But in this case that didn't matter as this was supposed to be a calm ride.

As they reached the cemetery Lisa was drained with her own memories. A cemetery always took her breath away in some kind of panic. The last time she had been there was when her mother died. Almost 12 years ago now. No, you shouldn't think of that Lisa! She said softly to herself. She looked at Jack. He had a neutral face. There was Marions grave. Jack brought some flowers and he putted them next to the stone. silently they stood there. Lisa did loose track of time. To Lisa it was like they where standing there forever. Her hand in his hand. Than his hand escaped and he reached out to the stone. "I love you", he said, while touching the stone. He walked back to Lisa. He took her hand again. "Thank you for coming with me. It means so much to me. Than he gave her a hug and kissed her. "Lets go!" he turned back to the grave one more time before they went a head again.

"Jack?" "Yes!" I am so glad I was there with you. I love you so much, Lisa said with a soft look in her eyes. After that is was they talked again as nothing was different than normal. About their daily life and what was going on at Fairfield.


End file.
